


堍精diy

by Arashino



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashino/pseuds/Arashino
Summary: 骰输的diy。勉强算卡带吧...带土是卡卡西养的兔子精。





	堍精diy

*禁止把兔子操死在床头柜里  
*床底下也不行  
*马桶里更不行  
*宠物不可以吃

 

 

待到天色已暗,卧室房门始终没有要被谁推开的迹象。饲主有事外出久久不归,虽然寂寞但也只得耐心等待,做到一个宠物应尽的职责,看家,还有当人到家时第一时间扑上去向他索取爱抚。

化为人形蜷着身体卧于床铺正中央,怀里紧紧拥着的是饲主的贴身衣物,那上面沾着令人非常安心的气味,还有自己这两天不断蹭弄留下的那些味道。  
虽说在他回家之前要洗干净才行,但是这份温暖的感觉,一刻都不想放过。

 

"呜哇...卡,卡卡西...卡卡西。"  
攥紧其衣角凑在鼻底深深一嗅,霎时鼻腔内充斥着那朝思暮想之人独有的ーー甚至可以说是体香,心头一暖身体也随之燥热,某处器官的躁动显然已经难以用理智来制止,夹紧双腿不断磨蹭胯间器物试图缓解这份欲望,耳朵后垂尾巴也紧贴着股缝,蜷缩着绷紧身体止不住颤抖,只能一味的将他衣服抱的更紧,并用近乎哭腔去不停呼唤他的名字。  
说来本就不是人类,还一直试图用所谓的理性,同自己作为一只兔子的性本能做抗争。

几乎是一瞬间的事,燃起的欲火就烧得自己头晕脑胀,饲主的气味如同助燃的氧气般,和之前两天一样,性欲再次完美吞噬了理智。抬眸一扫墙面挂饰的时钟,分针已走了一格,说明又过去五分钟了,并且,他还是没有回来。  
对不起了,卡卡西。我只是因为发情期才会做这种事的。  
"啊...他难道不知道兔子太寂寞会死的道理吗。"

光是什么操衣服裤子的行为显然已经不能满足自己的需求,纵使是下床去找道具也不舍得将人衣服放开,腿上发软几乎是连滚带爬去桌案前偷走了他惯用的那些签字笔,还有食材袋子里供于烹饪的胡萝卜,混沌一片的头脑已经再想不到其他适合的柱状物了。

回到床上将饲主的衣物压于身下臀部则高高抬起,手伸进口腔搅动一番使两指沾附唾液,探去身后早已饥渴难耐的后穴缓缓抽动起来,突然被物体侵入身体不由又是一阵颤栗,但因为是自己的手指很快便能适应下来,二指细细按压肠壁的褶皱快感油然而生,细微的呻吟声从牙关漏了出来,而后便更加肆无忌惮。发烫的面颊紧贴饲主的衣物,再嗅着饲主的味道,阖上眼脑内闪过的一切画面都是有关于那位亲爱的饲主。  
唔...如果现在这只手是他的就好了。  
"怎么还不回来啊,那个笨蛋...。"

将后穴按摩得松软些后身体已经开始不听使唤,上半身瘫下抵在床铺上不断磨蹭试图获取快意,眯着眼睛瞧瞧这被揉来揉去已然纷乱不堪的床单,反正都这样了,再乱一点也没什么所谓吧。

磨叽半天终于到了正题,而一心挂念着的饲主依然没有要回来的迹象。拾起一支签字笔对准开合的穴口缓缓推进去,笔直的细物插进体内硌得肠壁发疼,扭动腰胯调整姿势勉强适应这玩意,虽没有手指来得灵活,硬实的触感倒也谈得上有几分爽。  
这是,那个大笨蛋经常攥在手里写写画画的笔。  
"哈啊...你现在在哪,在做什么呢,卡卡西...。"

区区笔杆的粗度终归是不足够的,即使有三支四支也是,一旦熟悉了这个感觉便很难再得到满足感。将签字笔全部拔出体外随手扔在旁边,一口咬掉胡萝卜细长碍事的根部翻了个身就朝屁股里塞,反复抽插奋力摩擦肠肉引得呻吟喘息不断,无法抑制的沉沦于快感,恍惚想起关于人类讲兔子爱吃胡萝卜的说法,在某种意义上还真是值得认同。

一次用胡萝卜插到最深处时才后知后觉身体里埋了什么东西,又反复顶撞几次察觉出是个不大的小物件,硬硬的戳着,而仅专注于寻欢作乐对此并不在意。  
——直到不经意时发现旁边的签字笔其中一支没有笔帽才慌了阵脚。  
"......。等卡卡西回来让他帮忙取一下好了。"

 

漫长而寂寞的自娱自乐时间结束,至此房门依然没有被推开。草草收拾一番杂乱不堪的犯罪现场,而唯独不肯将怀里那件早已被蹂躏成一团的衣服丢去洗衣机,劳累过后卧回床上,紧紧拥着它进入梦乡。

熟睡之中隐约听见有人走动和开门的声响,无意识竖立起耳朵,迷迷糊糊睁开眼朝着那人影的方向念了一句后就裹裹被褥再次睡过去。  
"辣鸡...你可算回来啦...zzZ"  
你不在的时候我有好好想你喔...。


End file.
